Twins Go To School
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Naruto and Akachi Uzumaki, twins with secrets, are transfet students at Rhody High, where thier childhood friends go. However, maybe some students share their secret. First fanfic, r&r, Gaara/OC Naru/Kakashi. No smut, only kisses. be nice plz.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yawned and stood up, his bright orange shirt flashing like a beacon. His twin sister rolled her eyes at his choice of clothing, and gave a meaningful glance towards her own jeans and T-shirt. Even with the casual clothes, she still managed to look good. Tossing a waist-length lock of hair behind her shoulder she headed out the door, Naruto close behind.

"It's a good thing Ita-Chan, Sasu-Chan, and Iru-Chan go to Rhody High, otherwise we're going to be completely lost." Akachi said as they walked down the stairs and outside. The cold city air, woke Naruto up a little more, and he smiled at his twin.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun to see the teme again. We haven't seen him in, what, six years?" "About." Linking hands, they sprinted towards the towering school in the distance. They got through the doors with a large group of other students. The clock gave them five minutes until the warning bell rang.

"Better hurry. I want to find Sasu-Chan before the bell rings." Akachi headed towards a hallway that led to the art wing of the school, heading for where Itachi had told them his classroom was.

Akachi opened the door to reveal the two brothers talking in low voices, a huge group of fan girls giggling in the corner as they watched them. Naruto made an exasperated sound in his throat and rolled his eyes at their antics. "They do this everywhere he goes, I bet." He murmured to the smoke-cloud where his twin had stood moments before.

"Sasu-Chan, Ita-Chan!" She yelled, throwing herself at the two. Sasuke's normally expressionless face split in a wide smile, and he hugged the energetic bundle of hyper activeness that crashed into him.

"Aka-Chan! I was wondering when you would come!" He exclaimed happily. Itachi chuckled and waited for his turn. Naruto fist pounded both males after his sister finished her overly enthusiastic greeting. He secretly watched as the brothers' fan group muttered angrily over the too familiar new girl, even daring to call them Chan after shortening their names!

He laughed a little to himself, seeing Sasuke do the same. The ebony -haired and -eyed boy was aware of the reaction in the classroom. "Aka-Chan, Naru-Kun, what's your schedule? I wonder if we have any classes together." As the twins took out their schedules for their friend to see, a blonde-haired girl approached them.

"Sasuke-Kun, good morning." The girl smiled, and her sky blue eyes shimmered. Her hair was paler than Akachi's and she tossed it like it was an art.

"Ah…Ino-San, hello." He fidgeted, then sighed as he was obligated to introduce everyone. "Why doesn't everyone come meet me childhood friends, Akachi and Naruto Uzamaki."

The girls giggled and converged on them. Sasuke introduced a pink-haired girl as Sakura, a girl with black hair in buns as Tenten, and a shy girl with short black hair as Hinata. Akachi smiled and edged away from the overwhelming surge of girls, not hearing the names of the others that were called. Sneaking her schedule back from Sasuke's limp hands, she turned towards the door.

She saw someone much more interesting there. An emerald-eyed redhead with a slightly detached expression was hovering outside the doorway, unsure if he was allowed in. Flashing him a flirtatious smile as she passed, Akachi strode through the door bravely. A map from Itachi told her where her classes were. Naruto could find his own way.


	2. Smells

"But, Ero-Senseiiii?" Akachi groaned, one eye watching the class's reaction and gauging their mood. At the annoyed look on the long, white-haired man's face, she decided it was worth it even if it did get her more attention.

"Ero-Sensei!!! I cannot stop Naruto from calling me that, but you need to stop that this instant, Akachi! You **WILL** call me Jiraiya-Sensei! And you will tell try to get your brother to stop calling me Ero-Sensei."

"For some reason I can't see that happening. Bye _Ero-Sensei_!" With those merry (notice my sarcasm) words, she prowled to an unoccupied seat by the window, on a separate ledge from the others.(1)

As the bell rang, the redhead from that morning stumbled in, running a hand through his crimson hair. With a muttered apology, he took the only seat by Akachi without realizing it. When he noticed the blonde staring at him curiously, he blushed a little and made to move away. He stilled as she smiled welcomingly and half-closed her eyes like a cat.

"I'm Akachi. Do you mind if we share a book? I haven't found the time to buy one yet." She smiled hopefully at him, metaphorical tail twitching with happiness. "Sure. I'm Gaara." was her soft reply as he produced a large. Moving closer and not accidentally letting her hair touch his arm, she flipped to the correct page.

"Feudal Era, huh. Isn't that where all the people dressed in black and said demons were hunting them?" Akachi's voice was a little rueful. The smell of sun-burnt grass in an endless field came from Gaara, which she found incredibly distracting. He himself was distracted by the almost jungle-like smell coming from her, though it didn't smell bad in the least…More exotic, almost intoxicating…

Both read half-heartedly until the bell rang, in which they got their things together slowly and walked with each other to the door. "What class do you have next, Gaara-San? I have art." "Me too." "You were in their this morning weren't you?"

Akachi smiled. So he did remember her. "Yeah. Ita-Chan is an old friend, and so is Sasu-Chan. Even though Sasu-Chan has some bad issues with being really mean to his crush." With a bright smile, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched the redhead from the corner of her eye. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure… It only makes sense, I mean since we're go-" He broke off when he realized he was babbling. His eyes warmed when he saw Akachi watching him with interest. "You're kinda cute when you ramble." She said matter-of-factly as she twisted lithely into the art room.

"Gaara?" A soft, almost feminine voice spoke up. Both teens turned to regard a black haired and eyed boy with an incredibly fake smile on his face. Akachi took one look at him and started to laugh.

At the slightly affronted look on the boy's face, she made an effort to restrain herself. "I'm sorry. It's just, one of my friends described you perfectly, right down to the fake-ass smile. I'm Akachi, by the way." Akachi smiled and held out her hand for the boy to shake.

Sai took it almost formally. "Sai. Who described me?" "Sasu-Cha-aaaaaaah! Whathefucknaruto!!!!" Her playful words were cut off as another blonde bullet nearly knocked her over. Gaara looked confused as another blue-eyed face bobbed up beside Akachi. With an annoyed sigh, she introduced her brother. "My twin, Naruto. Feel free to punch him for me." The bell rang and all four walked to a ledge by themselves.

Gaara glanced at Akachi as she held the bridge of her nose as though in pain. "Are you all right?" He murmured, slightly concerned for his newfound friend. "Yeah, just sensory overload. I should be used to it by now." She whispered back.

Naruto appeared to be having the same problem, though to a lesser degree. Sasuke, followed by his gaggle of fan girls took a seat in front of Akachi. Her nose wrinkled even more as a silver-haired man with gray eyes and a long, black-haired man with creepily pale skin entered the room together. Another gray-haired man with large glasses on his face came next.

Naruto groaned and covered her nose with an arm. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"She hissed at Naruto. Gaara gave her a worried look, and she managed to give him a smile. The strain was released a little as the black haired man and glasses guy left the room, but she was still in pain. Two boys, one with shaggy brown hair and sharp eyes and one with four red tattoos on his face glanced at her and Naruto before scooting closer together and whispering.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Naruto asked quietly. Holding his breath, he fished in her purse before coming up with a green handkerchief. Slightly damp, it smelled like lily-of-the-valley. Akachi took it and pressed it against her nose while shaking her head. "I'll be fine as soon as I get out of this classroom." She mumbled. "I'm just…Near that phase…"

"All right." Naruto turned away from her and wrote something down on a scrap of paper before folding it and passing it to Sasuke. The black-haired teen read it, giving a worried look at Akachi. Scribbling a reply, he handed it to her. Before she could open it, a long-fingered hand snatched it from her hand and took it to the front of the class.

The gray-eyed man whom they supposed was their ELA teacher read the note aloud. "_Akachi is near that. I passed mine just a few days ago. Hold out for a little longer._" He glanced at his students, amusement gleaming in his one visible eye. "This is about what, may I ask?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-Sensei. Just kid talk like we used to. Huh, Sasuke?" Sasuke confirmed Naruto's innocent words quickly. Teacher and blonde student locked eyes for a moment, fake innocence and amused knowing clashing.

Akachi glanced at the two from the corner of her eye and leaned towards Naruto. "Ten bucks says you fall in love with him before the week is over." She purred. Almost sadistic vibes flowed between the two as her brother nodded and shook her hand.

Gaara glanced curiously at the twins, then shrugged and went back to his studies as Akachi shook her head.

* * *

(1) its like in the Naruto manga. The desks are all connected and each ledge is higher than the one before. Anyways, when they go to Kakashi's classroom, Sai sits next to the window near the back, then Gaara, then Akachi, then Naruto. Sasuke sits in front of Akachi, the fan girls sit in front of him.


End file.
